Nummer 24
by SunriseSev
Summary: ein fast gewöhnlicher Abend der Rumtreiber....


_Hallo!_

_Also ich hab bisher nur FFs gelesen und wollte es jetzt selber einmal ausprobieren..._

_sollte ich allerdings feststellen, das ich grottenschlecht bin werde ich euch natürlich damit verschonen.=)_

_also wenn ihr dann vielleicht ein Review bei meiner FF hinterlassen könntet, _

_egal ob Lob oder Kritik, wäre das sehr nett. Ich bin für jede Kritik offen, ich will mich schließlich verbessern, falls ich nicht ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin^^.also viel Spaß dann und achja der _

_**Disclaimer**__: Also alle Rechte und Charaktere gehören der wundervollen Frau J. und _

_ich werde ihr auch nie etwas davon wegnehmen...höchstens ausleihen._

_Und ich verdiene kein Geld daran...leider, wäre ja auch zu schön. Also dann taadaa_

Das rötliche Licht der untergehenden Sonne schien noch vereinzelt durch die schwarzen Baumwipfel hindurch und spiegelte sich im See.

Lautes Lachen drang durch die milde Abendluft und verklang zwischen den Bäumen.

Zwei der vier Teenager, die unter der Weide am Ufer des Sees saßen, kringelten sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Immer noch lachend stürzte sich James auf Sirius und kabbelte sich mit ihm auf dem Boden. Remus, der an den Stamm der Weide gelehnt saß, grinste.

,, Alles wie immer" dachte er währen er eine Seite in seinem Buch umschlug.

Plötzlich hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und James segelte in hohem Bogen mitten in den See.. ,, Man ist das Wasser kalt" prustete James währen er wieder auftauchte und ans Ufer schwamm. Sirius blitzte ihn gefährlich an.,, Gleich wird's noch kälter, Jamie" ,, Nenn mich ni-„ doch schon im nächsten Moment warf sich Sirius auf James und bevor er noch irgendwas sagen konnte, stürzten sie beide rückwärts in den See.

,, Was solls? Wir sind jetzt sowieso schon nass," dachte James als er eine Landung Wasser ins Gesicht bekam. ,,Wasserschlacht!!" rief Sirius enthusiastisch und zog ihn unter Wasser. Schließlich, als sie völlig außer Atem waren und es schon langsam dunkel wurde, rief Remus sie aus dem Wasser während er sein Buch zuklappte und es in seine Tasche stopfte.

Im Fall von Sirius und James bibbernd, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Unterwegs trafen sie noch Schniefelus, den sie kurzerhand an einen Baum fesselten während Remus auffällig unauffällig in der Gegend umherschaute, aber nichts unternahm.

Als sie schließlich in der Eingangshalle ankamen, war die Sonne schon untergegangen und draußen war es vollkommen dunkel. Die Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchteten die Eingangshalle und tauchten sie in warmes Licht. Sie waren grade auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle, als jemand an James nassem T-Shirt zupfte.

,,Was ist Pete?" fragte James genervt und blieb stehen. Peter nickte ängstlich zur Treppe.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe stand Professor McGonagall und schaute resigniert auf sie hinunter. ,, Oh Fuck" fluchte Sirius. ,, War ja klar" gab James dazu und verdrehte die Augen. Das Seewasser tropfte an ihnen herab auf den Boden. ,, Okay Fluchtplan" sagte Sirius resigniert. James zog schwungvoll ein Stück Pergament aus der Hosentasche. ,, Bei welchem sind wir?" ,, Ich glaub bei Nummer 24",, Also Nummer 24…. warte was steht da? Das ist so verwischt durch das Wasser." Währenddessen hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt, dass

Professor McGonagall mittlerweile direkt neben ihnen stand. ,, Ah,…achso da steht: Schreiend und panisch im Kreis rennen." Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um das zu realisieren. ,, WAAS??" schrie er fast. ,, Wer hat denn diesen Mist dahin geschrieben?" regte sich Sirius auf. ,,Prongs, wie kommst du nur auf so dumme Ideen?" ,, Ich soll das dahin geschrieben haben? Das warst sicher du!" ,, Du spinnst ja wohl! Ja genau, ich schreib extra so einen dämlichen Fluchtplan damit wir eine Strafarbeit bekommen." ,,Jungs!" rief Remus dazwischen. ,,Ja genau das denke ich" antwortete James trocken. ,, JUNGS" rief er diesmal etwas lauter.

,,WAS??" riefen James und Sirius gleichzeitig und drehten sich zu Remus um. Er nickte mit dem Kopf hinter sie. ,, Ihr beiden!" stieß Professor McGonagall fassungslos hervor und sprach damit James und Sirius an. ,, Strafarbeit. Drei Abende. 19 Uhr in meinem Büro. Ab morgen. Wehe Ihnen sie kommen zu spät. Und das hier konfisziere ich," sagte sie und schnappte sich mit spitzen Fingern das Pergament, das James immer noch in der Hand hielt. Damit dreht sie sich um, verschwand in einem der Gänge und ließ zwei ausnahmsweise mal sprachlose Teenager zurück.

Ein kleines Review vielleicht??


End file.
